Family Reunion
by Nu-Yo-RiCaNT.T
Summary: Read and find out... I'll get back to you.


I POV:

Mother-Go in, grab it, and Get out understand. You know darn well as I know your cousins are going to show up for the same thing so don't go all happy and smiles on them we need that gem! Happy and smiles later.

Me- Okay. Okay. I got it.

Mother- Don't fail me trixy, you know what I have to do if you do.

Me- Yes.

Mother- Go.

Me- (nods)" I jog out a little, and teleport into the castles 2nd floor, I take off my high heels so no one would hear me just incase someone's inside, and I run up the stairs to the third floor, and take a small peek around the corner. My cousin's Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are here, my eyes turn purple I come up with a plan. I use my spell go invisible, and whisper; Stormy... Stormy...Stormy com here...

S- Huh? " Peeks out the door while sisters are in room" I walk around the corner following the voice.

Me- A little feather stormy... Come stormy... Come... "I lead her into a room, and close, and lock the door behind her." One down, two to go. *still invisible, and walk through the wall to the room they are in, and walk around quietly. I watch Darcy as she uses her magic unlocks the artifact she grabs it, and them two go to leave.

Icy- huh? Where'd Stormy go?

Darcy-I don't know?

Icy- Stormy?! Stormy?! Stormy where'd you go?!

Darcy- Stormy! Stormy! This is no time for fooling around!

Me-( I use a spell, and laugh, my laugh echoes around the whole castle.) (While Darcy, and Icy hear. I sneak up behind Darcy, and grab the artifact quick, and run to the side window.)

Darcy/Icy- Oh my God...(annoyed, and feel stupid they didn't figure out it was her doing this.)

Darcy-Huh?! Hey! Urgg! Trixy! Give that back!

Me- Hey, that just mean. Acting like you didn't want to see me how rude. And, No. No I won't.

Darcy/Icy- Trixy!

Me- Gotta run! ( I snap my shoes back n, and backflip 3 times to the window, go on the edge, and fall out)( I hum as I fall at least 20 stories, then turn around facing the ground and turn into my dragon form.) " Black dragon, purple eyes, purple claws, powers, darkness dark fire, " I fly low above a forest.

Darcy/Icy POV:

Darcy- Damn it!

Icy- Call her.

Darcy- Who?

Icy- The only person she's scared of...

Darcy- Her mom?

Icy- No stupid...Your mom.

Darcy- . *calls her mom* Ma...

Daphne- Darcy.

Darcy- Hey uh...See uh..

Daphne- Let me guess. Trixy was there, she tricked stormy, she got the artifact, and now you want me to go get it from her?...

Darcy-Uh. Yeah. Yeah pretty much got it all there.

Daphne- Ugg. Darcy. Every time. Every time, she three years younger than you, and you can't get a simply artifact. Can't ask you to do anything.

Darcy- I'm sorry... She-

Daphne- Tricked you. Yeah I know, she always does. Alright, I'll see you at home.

Darcy- Bye.

Both- (Hang up the phone)

Darcy- Man. I'm gonna here it when I get home.

Icy- We both are.

Darcy- She's on her way. Do you think she'll get the artifact from trixy?

Icy- Most likely, but Trixy is gonna most likely try not to cause we both know how her mom is...

Darcy- Yeah...Sucks, just knowing she's our aunt. But, Trixy has to be used to it by now?

Icy- No. If she was she'd just get it then give it to us.

Darcy- I guess, yeah.

Trixy POV:

Me- (Flying through the sky, close to forest, then I go up the side of a mountain to the top, and I find Aunt Daphne at the top.) Aw, man.. Come on!

Aunt Daphne- Nice to see you too Trixy.

Me- ( I transform back into my human form, and fly down to the ground) Hi Auntie. (I stay as far as I can from her)

Aunt Daphne- My have you grown since the last time I saw you.

Me- Yup.

Aunt Daphne- Aren't you going to come give your auntie a hug?

Me- No. No. Not today. ( I look away)

Aunt Daphne- Why not? Your not gonna let your mother tell you, you can't give your aunt a hug are you?

Me- I-

Mother- She will. Cause she listens to her mother. ( Mother comes down behind me, puts hands on my shoulders) Right Trixy?. (whispers in my ear) Did you get it?

Me- Yes, Mother.

Aunt Daphne- Well. Well. Look who it is. Hello Sister.

Mother- Daphne.

Aunt Daphne- Melanie, are you really going to do this? It's been years since we've seen each other.

Mother- Ugg. Fine. (Puts her hand on the left side of my neck, and relieves the spell, then pushes me out towards Aunt Daphne)

Me- (I feel her touch the spell on my neck) Eh. HUH? (Look at Aunt Daphne, then I look back at Mother)

Mother- What. Don't look at me like that. Go. I took it off for the moment, go say hi.

Me-( Look at her, then look away, I think) " I don't trust a word she say's, I sincerely doubt she took it off)

Mother- Trixy! If you don't move, I'm going to put it back on.

Me- HUH! (I fly to Aunt Daphne, and give her a big hug, my arms around her waist, holding her shirt tight.)

Aunt Daphne- huh? Oh Trixy. ( hugs me back, strokes my hair) How are you doing baby? How's school?

Me- I'm fine. It's going good. (I look up at her, I see her eyes go down straight to the spell mark on my neck. I look away.)

Aunt Daphne- Trixy. (She lifts my head up to make me look back at her) Why?

Mother- Oh, relax yourself Daphne. It's just for safety reasons.

Aunt Daphne- Oh, and that's suppose to make me feel better? You put a spell on my niece! Your daughter Melanie!

Mother- Ugg. I knew this was going to happen, this is why I didn't want her to go for a visit. Come along Trixy.

Me- huh? Coming! (I kiss her cheek, let her go, and turn around to go to mother)

Aunt Daphne- ergg. No. ( She grabs my arms back, and pulls me back to her, wrapping her arms around me not letting me go.)

Me-huh?! (I try to pull away) Let go Auntie.

Mother- Daphne. (Moves hair out of her way) Let my daughter go.

Aunt Daphne- No. I will not.

Mother- Ugg Daphne.

Me- No! Don't! ( I scream looking at Mother, I try my best to pull away)

Mother- Relax Trixy. This will be quick.

Me- No! (I twist my arms back, and pull away, I get away, and teleport to Mother, my head in her chest, my hands around her waist holding her blouse tight, my body trembling.)

Mother- There. There. Trixy. Shush... (She strokes my head softly, holds my back with one arm gently.) It's Okay, Good Girl. Shush...


End file.
